jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ilya Skywalker
Hallo llya Skywalker! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, llya Skywalker!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 15:39, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Willkommensgrüsse Freut mich, dich hier begrüßen zu können. Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du dich gerne vertrauensvoll an mich wenden. Sag mal, wodurch bist du auf die Jedipedia aufmerksam geworden? E.B 15:44, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir noch ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 18:05, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Willkommen in der Jedipedia, auch im Namen der Administratoren!--Yoda41 Admin 20:30, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fragen Ehm ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob, wenn ich hier deine Frage beantworte, dass richtig ist... Kenne mich noch nicht so aus. Also: Ich bin ein sehr grosser Fan von Star Wars, vorallem von Anakin. Deshalb wollte ich so viel wie möglich über ihn wissen. Eigentlich bin ich per Zufall auf diese Seite gestossen... Ich war aber sofort begeistert und so beschloss ich Benutzer zu werden. Hier bin ich ja unter Gleichgesinnten. --Ilya 15:58, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, dafür hast du ja erfahrene Benutzer die dir helfen. Ich kann dich beruhigen, du hasts richtig gemacht, wenn du auf deiner Benutzer Diskussion etwas gefragt wirst, dann antwortest du auch dort. Alle Diskussionen werden da fortgeführt wo sie begonnen haben, dadurch wird Übersichtlichkeit gewährt (sonst müsste man ja die halbe Jedipedia durchsuchen um die Antwort auf eine Fragezu finden). Ja es ist schön dich hier zu haben, wir freuen uns alle noch einen Gleichgesinnten zu haben ;). Viel Grüße Boba 16:02, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Da du noch nicht so erfahren bist, kannst du auch mich jeder Zeit in meiner Diskussion um Rat fragen. Der Grund warum ich danach frage, wie du die Jedipedia gefunden hast ist der, dass die Jedipedia heute morgen im WDR-Fernsehen im Surftipp für alle Star Wars Fans empfohlen wurde. Ich dachte, dadurch hättest du vielleicht hierher gefunden. Ich habe damals nach Fakten über die alte Republik gesucht und dadurch die Jedipedia gefunden. E.B 16:06, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ilya Ilya, ist das eigentlich ein Jungen- oder ein Mädchenname? E.B 16:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ein Mädchenname. Ist aber nicht mein echter Name, Ilya habe ich erfunden.--Ilya 16:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Yo, hier laufen alle mit irgendwelchen Namen von Figuren rum, die sie gerne wären, b.z.w mögen. Ich hoffe, wir werden bald mehr über dich erfahren. Möchtest du vielleicht eine Tabelle auf deiner Hauptseite, wo du alles von dir angeben kannst, was du möchtest? Ich kann dir sowas da reinstellen, wenn du willst. Du kannst da auch Bilder von dir hochladen. E.B 16:22, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja es gibt halt keine Frauenfigur, die ich gerne sein möchte... Ist das denn schlimm? Is' nicht böse gemeint oder so... Ja das wäre schon nett, könnte ich da aber selber was reinschreiben?--Ilya 16:25, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ilya Skywalker gibts ja gar nicht, richtig? Weißt du, in der Jedipedia sind alle möglichen Nachfahren von Anakin und Luke aus Comics und Büchern bekannt, das diese Frage gar nicht so fest beantwortet werden kann, wenn man da kein Spezialist ist. Ich meine nur eine Figur, mit der man sich identifizieren kann und so. Also, ich stelle dir da mal ne Tabelle rein und zeige dir, wie du sie benutzt. E.B 16:31, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) So viel ich weis gibts sie nicht, nein.Ilya 16:34, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok, jetzt geh mal auf die Bearbeitung deiner Hauptseite und trage in die Tabelle hinter den Gleichheitszeichen alles ein, was du möchtest. E.B 16:36, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Heii danke! Ilya 16:39, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das mit deinen Babeln ist etwas problematisch, weil man das mit den Abständen und "br" Befehlen hinbekommen muss, damit sie richtig platziert werden. Boba F kümmert sich darum. E.B 17:36, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aus der Schweiz also. Woher denn genau? Und auf was für eine Schule gehst du denn? E.B 17:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey, hallo Ilya! Wird auch echt Zeit, dass wir was für unsere Frauenquote tun! Bild:;-).gif Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! MfG Kyle22 17:38, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) (p,.s.: E.B, unterschreib bitte noch!) Wir haben hier bis jetzt sehr wenig Frauen, das stimmt. Ich kenne eigentlich nur "Jade Skywalker". E.B 17:41, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aus dem Kanton Bern. Naja in der Schweiz ist das ja anders geregelt, als in Deutschland. Ich glaube in Deutschland würde ich an ein Gymnasium gehen, bin in der 9. Klasse.Ilya 17:43, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Cool, hab noch nie erlebt, das sich ein Mädchen in deinem Alter für Star Wars interessiert. Ich ernte immer nur Spott, wenn ich davon in der Schule erzähle. Komme jetzt selbst nach den Ferien in die 13 eines Gymnasiums. Aber nachdem unsere Seite vom WDR (wird vielleicht auch bei dir im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, keine Ahnung) als ein Eldorado für Star Wars Fans bezeichnet wurde, interessieren sich vielleicht mehr dafür. E.B 17:49, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Irgendwie bin ich stolz drauf, hehe. Ja, dass kenne ich. Wir mussten in der Schule eine Powerpoint Präsentation machen über ein beliebiges Thema. Da habe ich natürlich Star Wars gewählt! Und dann gings auch schon los mit Spott und Sticheleien... Zum Glück konnte ich mich gut wehren, aber es gibt immer noch kleine Zwischenbemerkungen. Naja ich überhöre sie geschickt! Die meisten Leute, die etwas schlechtes über Star Wars sagen haben die Filme noch gar nicht gesehen und wissen nicht um was es geht! Ilya 17:55, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich kenn da auch so'n paar, pff! Mach dein Ding, das ist in Ordnung. Muss ja nicht jeder gleich auf SW abfahren. Kyle22 17:58, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe in Kunst in der 12.Klasse auch immer gehört: Na, wiedaaa Lichtschwääärtaaa??? Jäääädiiiis???? Häääää??? Blöde Leute. E.B 18:01, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Die wirds immer geben, über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich nicht streiten. MfG Kyle22 18:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Ilya, du kannst übrigens auch Farbcodes zusammen mit der Vorlage:Benutzer verwenden, dann sieht das hübscher aus. Du findest du Codes unter der Vorlage. MfG Kyle22 18:12, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du kannst auch ein Bild von dir hochladen und es oben in deine Tabelle einfügen. E.B 18:13, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du hast ja geschrieben, wie oft du die einzelnen Star Wars gesehen hast. Ich glaube ich sogar noch öfter. Alleine Episode 3 habe innerhalb von so nem Monat im Kino fünf mal gesehen. Auf DVD auch schon 2 oder 3 mal. E.B 18:25, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du bist auch älter, bei mir wird das schon noch mehr... Ja du hasts schön! Ich durfte die Filme 2 und 3 nicht im Kino sehen war ja noch zu jung... Hat jemand ne Ahnung wielange die Star Wars Ausstellung in London geht?Ilya 18:33, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Da ist eine? Oh! E.B 20:25, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber sie ist nicht gerade billig.. Gehe sonst mal kurz auf wikipedia und schaue ob ich was finde. Wenn ja schreib ich dirs. Ok?--Ilya 20:27, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach, solange ich sie nicht besuchen kann, ist es nicht so wichtig. Ich war vor ein paar Wochen erst in London. Ganz nett, aber bei mir zu hause ist es schöner. ;-) Und sooo viel älter bin auch nicht. E.B 20:29, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja Recht hast du. ehm, ich habe gerade was gefunden und zwar auf http://www.phantastik-couch.de/star-wars-ausstellung.html ist aber ne schlechte Kritik...--Ilya 20:35, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Aufbau einer Babel. Such dir ein Bild das du haben möchtest und ich trage es dir auf deiner Haupseite ein. Dann kannst du dir uner der Bearbeitung ansehen, wie ich das gemacht habe und es selbst auch. ;-D {{Babelfeld |Bild= |Bildgröße= |Text= } Du musst es auch wieder mit zwei Klammern schließen. ich habe es dir nur mal mit einer hier hingeschrieben, damit du den Aufbau sehen kannst und die Babel nicht schon jetzt angezeigt wird. E.B 20:59, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Übnrigens: Du hast mit Boba über ein Video gesprochen. Ich habe auf meiner Hauptseite Wrestlingvideos (ist mein Hobby). Wenn du willst, kannst du sie dir ja mal ansehen. E.B 21:02, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) So weit, so gut, aber wie kann ich überhaupt ein Babel aussuchen? bei mir kommen immer nur die Bilder und nicht die Namen der Bilder!Bild:Help!.gif Denk dran, ich bin ein Mädchen! Ist nicht so mein Stil. Nichts gegen dich, wenn du das betreibst, aber ich guck d nicht so gern zu...--Ilya 21:06, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nenn mir hier mal kurz die Bilder mit vollständigem (rechtsschreiblich korrektem) Namen und sag mir, wie du sie haben möchtest. Und das mit den Videos: Es sind auch Mädchen und Frauen die sich das anschauen, einen Versuch war's wert. ;-) Außerdem, selbst betreiben tu ich das auch nicht, selbst wenn ich gern würde. he he E.B 21:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) schaue ich vielleicht später mal naja ich solltes doch och mal selber lernen oder? Das mit den Bildern kann ich jetzt selber aber das mit den Babeln nich...--Ilya 21:22, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na ich kopiere dir mal ein paar leere Babeln auf deine Hauptseite und du kannst sie dann füllen. Was für Musik hörst du eigentlich? Bild:;-).gif E.B 21:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja. das schon eher... Red Hot Chili Peppers--Ilya 21:29, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nee die nicht, die kenn ich gar nicht, eher Manowar, Ensiferum und so. Na erstmal kümmere ich mich um die Babeln. Das sit auch für mich nicht so ganz einfach, aber ich helfe dir doch gerne. ;-) E.B 21:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jetzt habe ich dir leere Babeln eingefügt. Du musst jetzt da Bilder eingeben und die Texte dazu schreiben.E.B 21:38, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey ehm irgendwie sieht das komisch aus... Ilya 22:45, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Was sieht komisch aus? E.B 22:47, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das mit meinem Babel, von Ani.Ilya 22:49, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach so, warte einen Moment. Übrigens, warum hast du meine Frage weggemacht, ob ich Heavy Metal höre? Weißt du, eigentlich ist es in der Jedipedia nicht üblich, etwas in der Art im Nachhinein wegzumachen, es sei denn es ist Vandalismus. Das Video hast du auch weggemacht. E.B 22:52, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hups, ich dachte ich sei bei mir drin... Habe oben die Buttons vertauscht. Mist sorry... Wirklich! Ilya 22:54, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hoffe, dass du jetzt nicht Böse bist. Meine Ausrede: Es ist mein erster Tag hier!Bild:--(.gif Tschüss und nochmal !SORRY! Ilya 23:03, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) So, ich habe dir nun die Babeln da so hingebracht, wie es denke ich sein sollte. Wenn du weitere haben möchtest, schreib mich in meiner Benutzerdiskussion an. Übrigens habe ich nicht den geringsten Anlass dir böse zu sein. Sag doch nicht immer, dass du neu bist. Ich helfe auch gerne erfahreneren Leuten und Fehler passieren doch sowieso. Wir haben hier ein freundliches Klima und du musst keine große Angst haben, dass dir ml einer wirklich böse ist (außer du beleidigst ihn, oder vandalierst) Also bis demnächst. Hilfsbereite Grüße: E.B 23:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Alles klar soweit, die Babeln ok? E.B 16:33, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich habe sogar ein paar selber geschafft! Jupi =)Ilya 16:35, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mando'a Na also =) War gestern etwas kompliziert... E.B 16:36, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Jup: Was heisst eigentlich su cuy'gar? Habs jetzt schon öfter gesehen:--Ilya 16:38, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist Mando'a und heiß Hallo (wörtl: Du lebst noch!? Kurzform:Su'cuy) MfG - Cody 16:42, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mando'a ist die Sprache von Jango und Boba Fett und so. Sie wird gerade von einer Star Wars Autorin geschrieben. Die will ich irgendwann mal lernen, Schau sie dir an:*''Karen Traviss' Mando'a Website: enthält eine Grammatik-Übersicht, Vokabellisten, Hörbeispiele, Interviews E.B 16:44, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also allgemein von den Klonkriegern? Danke, ist zwar Englisch, aber trotzdem werde ich sie mir angucken--Ilya 16:47, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Eigentlich nicht von den Klonkriegern, von den Mandalorianern, die Klonkrieger haben es nur teilweise übernommen. MfG - Cody 16:50, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Die sehen einander drum ähnlich. Bei mir ist das so aber bei dir natürlich nicht. Du bist ja sicher Spezialist.--Ilya 16:55, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Die sind sich ähnlich genug, dass man die Verwechseln darf Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 16:57, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich wollte noch was sagen, zu der Vokabelliste auf Karen's Seite: Ich habe die Liste mal auf deutsch übersetzt und ergänzt auf etwas über 1000 Wörter. Also wem das lesen auf Englisch zu blöd ist: einfach melden Bild:;-).gif! Gruß, Anakin 17:06, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Forts. Benutzerseite Kyle ist nicht da, aber ich kann es auch machen... Sind die Farben eigentlich gut, oder ist da noch bearbeitungsbedarf? MfG - Cody 21:48, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin da! Ich glaube, so hattest du dir's vorgestellt, oder? Kyle22 22:02, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Wie auch immer.... wenn es so seien soll könnte man das untere Bild, also das mit den Jedi-Abfangjägern en bischen verkleinern, so dass es neben das Babelfeld kommt. MfG - Cody 22:07, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja das wäre gut!Ilya 22:09, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber der Rest ist ok, oder? Kyle22 22:10, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::: Vielleicht die Infobox in blau, so wie beim Artikel von Anakin Skywalker? Das wäre lieb!Ilya 22:17, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn ihr schon mal hier seit, dann schreibt doch bitte hier http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Diskussion:Macht-W%C3%BCrgegriff eure Meinung dazu. Danke Ilya 22:25, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schon geschehen und eine neue Frage gestellt. Man kann auch Diskussionen, etc. über InterWiki-Links verlinken, z.B. Diskussion:Macht-Würgegriff wird zu Diskussion:Macht-Würgegriff. Zwischen den doppelten eckigen Klammern muss der Artikel Name (das was oben ganz groß steht) stehen. MfG - Cody 23:11, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich sehe, du hast eine Statistik auf deine Benutzerseite gemacht. Es gibt dafür einen Code, der das automatisch erstellt: Name Name Name Name Diese ergeben dann die Zahl der Bearbeitungen, die Zahl der erstellten Artikel, Datum und Uhrzeit der der ersten Bearbeitung und Datum und Uhrzei der letzten Bearbeitung. Die Codes können alle einzeln verwendet werden und auch z.B. in die Tabelle eingefügt werden. MfG - Cody 23:55, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Kann man den Code auch einfach in die Benutzerseite kopieren? Ilya 23:57, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Kannst du mir die Infobox blau machen? So wie bei Anakin Skywalker? (also dem Artikel über ihn.)--Ilya 23:58, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite wird ja echt gut, Kompliment!!!Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:01, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey danke für dein Kompliment! Irgendwie ist Cody nicht mehr da, darum: Kannst du mir die Infobox blau machen? So wie bei Anakin Skywalker? (also dem Artikel über ihn.)Ilya 00:02, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Muss jetzt pennen... Komme morgen wahrscheinlich erst am Abend wieder zu Jedipedia. Wäre froh, wenn du es bis dorthin schaffst. Oder irgenjemand anderes! Dankeschön. Tschüssi!Ilya 00:05, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin noch da! habe nur ausfürlich geantwortet... ::Ja, den Code kann man einfach so kopieren. Dabei muss dann nur der Benutzername geändert werden. In deinem Fall währe das dann Ilya Skywalker. (Ich habe mit einem anderen Code bewirkt, dass das nicht umgewandelt wird...) Zur Farbe.... du verwirrst mich etwas.... in dem Artikel Anakin Skywalker ist bei mir eine gelbe Infobox... ich mache es einfach mal blau und dann kannst du sagen, ob es so seien soll, oder anders. MfG - Cody 00:09, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na dann ist ja alles klar! ;-) E.B 00:13, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::So, ich habe das mal gemacht: :::#Infobox: blau :::#Statistik: automatisch :::Ich hoffe so hast du es dir vorgestellt, falls nicht, kann ich (oder jemand anders) es ändern. MfG - Cody 00:17, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Au ja sorry.. Mist, habe ich irgendwie falsch wahrgenommen...--Ilya 19:13, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Anakin Ich habe dir zum Thema Anakin Skywalker eine Antwort in meiner Disku geschrieben. E.B 23:09, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur die Figur von Anakin...*grins* Na ja, lassen wir das Thema in diese Richtung. Wer ist eigentlich meine Lieblingsfigur? Ich denke Jango und Boba Fett, da sie Mandalorianer sind. Außerdem mag ich die Armee der Republik und imperiale Armee. Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:17, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Shaak Ti Hi Ilya wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt. Freut mich! Shaak Ti 20:25, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi freut mich auch! Ist immer schön, mehr Star Wars Fans kennen zu lernen! Ilya 22:48, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Diskussion wird immer länger, und ich hab dich noch nicht einmal begrüßt! Also: Schön dich hier willkommen heißen zu können! Ich hab gelesen, dein Lieblingcharakter ist auch Anakin Skywalker. Also deine Erklährung, warum es gerade Anakin ist, finde ich ganz interessant, so denke ich nämlich auch Bild:;-).gif! Er hat einfach versucht, das wenige, was er in seinem Leben hatte zu behalten, und genau dadurch alles verloren. Und Sidious hat das ausgenutzt um ihn für seine eigenen Pläne zu benutzen. Man kann Anakins Situation sehr gut nachvollziehen. Deshalb ist er wohl auch mein Lieblingscharakter... Viele Grüße, Anakin 00:52, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Hallo! Jupi endlich mal einer der mich versteht. Ich habe ne Zeit gebraucht um das zu schreiben, sind viele Emotionen dahinter. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich gerade Episode 3 gesehen habe. =) Ilya 01:04, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, EP III ist mein Lieblingsfilm, ich finde die Stimmung echt gut. Der ganze Film ist sehr Düster und man kann die zunehmende Dunkelheit richtig spüren... --Anakin 01:09, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja genau. So ist es. Der einzig nervige Satz ist: Es sind Zwillinge! Bild:;-).gif Ilya 01:12, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) (Will nicht stören, nur ganz kurz: Ilya, dir ist glaub ich was auf deiner Benutzerseite verrutscht, soll ich das kitten? MfG Kyle22 16:43, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST)) :Wo denn? Ilya 17:42, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Babels sind verrutscht. Ich schieb sie kurz wieder unter die Infobox. MfG Kyle22 18:30, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::So, erledigt. Kyle22 18:36, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke!--Ilya 19:35, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sag mal Ilya,welche Trilogie findest du besser? Die Prequel-Trilogie (Episode 1,Episode 2,Episode 3) oder die Klassiche-Trilogie (Episode 4,Episode 5,Episode 6). Shaak Ti 20:15, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich persönlich die Prequel-Trilogie und du? Ilya 23:32, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Infobox Du hast geschrieben, dass dein Bild in der Infobox sich noch ändern wird. Kriegen wir dich persönlich zu Gesicht? Wäre schön, haben hier jetzt neuerdings schon mehrere Leute. E.B 23:26, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich eine Fotomontage. Ja man wird mich sehen, aber ich werde ein Jedi sein. Padawan oder Meister weiss ich noch nicht.. Geduld! Ilya 23:32, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Cool. Ich habe auch auf ein par älteren Versionen von mir ne Rüstung. Vielleicht, führe ich auch bld wieder eine ein. E.B 23:37, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Rüstung? Ilya 23:57, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die Rüstung der Mandalorianer 300px Diese Rüstung habe ich bei Paint nachgezeichnet und unter meinen Kopf "druntermontiert". E.B 00:01, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ehm Erik du hast da was falsch gemacht... =) Ilya 00:04, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Oke jetzt isses gut! Kannste mal auf meinen Link gehen von der Zeichensprache? Huh ich liebe dieses video! =)--Ilya 00:05, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2utFVvAY6Q Ich kenn das mit Shaak ti von meiner DVD zu Episode III. Schau du dir auch mal dieses Video an. E.B 00:10, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST)